criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rampage Killer
murderous episode in a pharmacy.]] "Rampage Killer" is a term referring to either a Spree Killer or a Mass Murderer. Spree Killer A Spree Killer 'is a person who kills at least two victims in at least two different locations with a non-existent "cooling-off period". That means, even if there's a time break between the murders, it is not related to the seven-phase gap (Aura phase, Trolling phase...) which is typical of a serial killer. Typology *''Statement-oriented ''-'' ''They are very similar to mass murderers (see below), sometimes they are too. *''Devolving - They are devolving serial killers who reduce their "cooling-off" period to an extent that make them act like spree killers. *''On the run'' - They are offenders (e.g. bank robbers...) who kill while evading capture or in order to evade capture (e.g. during a chase, manhunt or prison break). *''Atypical'' - They defy classification, being often a mixture of typologies. Mass Murderer A '''Mass Murderer is a person who kills at least three/four (opinions differs) victims in the same location with a non-existent "cooling-off period". Typology *''Classic'' - They are individuals (mostly asocial loners) affected by either psychotic disorders (e.g. Paranoid Schizophrenia) or personality disorders (e.g. Paranoid Personality Disorder). They are personal-cause, statement-oriented offenders who feel hatred and resentment towards an either existent, symbolic or perceived collective, community or authority (sometimes even society itself). Some of them are not psychotics but, for example, functional paranoids, who possess the so-called "assassin personality". That means, instead of addressing their wrath to a single person (such as a president or celebrity), they kill a significant amount of people in a specific place (which is often meaningful or connected to the offender), in order to go out "in a blaze of glory". They almost always employ firearms in their crimes (which they are often fixated with). They tend to commit suicide/suicide by cop after the massacre, but there are also exceptions. (this category includes workplace shooters and school shooters). *''Family annihilators'' - They are members of a family unit who kill their relatives, sometimes during the course of a domestic dispute, because of psychotic/personality disorders. They are often individuals who are dealing with harsh situations or are going to commit suicide. Because of their narcissism, they perceive their self as fundamentals for their family well-being, and are driven to kill as part of a twisted sense of "mercy". They either commit suicide after the massacre or run away to start a new life, but there are also exceptions. *''Mission-oriented ''- They are either terrorists or members of a cult who kill a significant amount of people to bring to the fore their arguments. They are often affected by the same types of pathologies of classic mass murderers, but they come up with a religious, racial, political... cause as an excuse. *''Atypical'' - They defy classification, often being a mixture of these typologies. This category also includes mass murderers connected to criminal enterprise. Real-Life Spree Killers *Andrew Cunanan (Statement-oriented; on the run) *Christopher Dorner (Statement-oriented; on the run) *Christopher Wilder (Devolving; on the run) *Elliot Rodger (Statement-oriented) *Frazier Glenn Miller, Jr. (Statement-oriented) *Gary Gilmore (Statement-oriented) *Howard Unruh (Statement-oriented) *James Swann (Statement-oriented) *John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo (Statement-oriented) *Raymond Lee Stewart (Statement-oriented) *Robert Garrow (Devolving; on the run) Real-Life Mass Murderers * Adam Lanza (Classic) * Anders Behring Breivik (Mission-oriented) * Byran Uyesugi (Classic) * Dick Hickock and Perry Smith (Classic) * Edward Allaway (Classic) * Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold (Classic) * George Geschwendt (Classic) * George Hennard (Classic) * Gian Luigi Ferri (Classic) * James and John McNamara (Mission-oriented) * James Holmes (Classic) * James Huberty (Classic) * Jared Lee Loughner (Classic) * Jeff Weise (Classic) * John List (Family annihilator) * Julio González (Classic) * Marc Lepine (Classic) * Micah Xavier Johnson (Classic) * Mohamed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel (Mission-oriented) * Nidal Malik Hasan (Classic) * Omar Mateen (Classic) * Richard Farley (Classic) * Richard Speck (Classic) * Seung-Hui Cho (Classic) * Stephen Paddock (Classic) * The Tylenol Killer (Classic) * Thomas Hamilton (Classic) * Timothy McVeigh (Mission-oriented) Real-Life Spree Killers/Mass Murderers * Andrew Kehoe (Family annihilator; classic; statement-oriented) * Charles Starkweather and Caril Ann Fugate (Family annihilator; classic; statement-oriented; on the run) * Charles Whitman (Family annihilator; classic; statement-oriented) * Jean-Claude Romand (Family annihilator; statement-oriented) * Mark Barton (Family annihilator; classic; statement-oriented) * Martin Bryant (Family Annihilator; classic; statement-oriented) * Milton Johnson (Classic; statement-oriented; on the run) * Reginald and Jonathan Carr (Classic; statement-oriented) On Criminal Minds * Season One: ** Adrian Bale ("Won't Get Fooled Again") - Mass Murderer ** Eddie Mays ("Blood Hungry") - Spree killer * Season Two: ** Caleb Dale Sheppard ("Psychodrama") - Budding Spree Killer ** Ronald Weems ("Sex, Birth, Death") - Spree Killer ** Roy Woodridge ("Distress") - Spree killer * Season Three: ** Nathan Tubbs ("Doubt") - Spree killer ** Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - Budding Serial Killer ** Jonny McHale ("True Night") - Mass murderer ** Owen Savage ("Elephant's Memory") - Spree killer * Season Four: ** Norman Hill ("Normal") - Spree killer (also family annihilator) ** George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, Part 2", "Nameless, Faceless", "100", "Route 66") -'' Mass murderer'' ** Tommy Wheeler ("House on Fire") - Mass murderer ** Chad Brown ("Amplification") - Spree killer and mass murderer * Season Five: ** Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - Budding Spree Killer ** Darrin Call ("Haunted") - Spree killer ** Turner's Group ("Hopeless") - Spree killers ** Bill Hodges ("Parasite") - Spree killer ** Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - Mass Murderer * Season Six: ** James Thomas ("Compromising Positions") - Mass murderer ** Jeremy Sayer ("Safe Heaven") - Spree killer (also family annihilator) ** Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning ("The Thirteenth Step") - Spree killers ** Ben Foster ("With Friends Like These...") - Spree Killer ** Shelley Chamberlain ("Hanley Waters") - Spree killer and mass murderer * Season Seven: ** Chloe Donaghy ("It Takes a Village") - Spree killer ** Luke Dolan ("Dorado Falls") - Spree killer and mass murderer ** Randy Slade ("Painless") - Mass murderer ** Jimmy Hall ("The Bittersweet Science") - Spree killer ** Curtis Banks ("Snake Eyes") - Spree killer ** Margaret Hallman ("I Love You, Tommy Brown") - Spree killer ** Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - Mass murderer ** Matthew Downs ("Hit" and "Run") - Spree Killer and Mass Murderer * Season Eight: ** Carl Finster ("Magnificent Light") - Spree killer ** Rodney Harris ("Restoration") - Spree killer ** Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - Mass Murderer * Season Nine: ** Colin Bramwell ("Final Shot") - Mass murderer (also serial killer) ** Eddie Lee Wilcox ("Route 66") - Spree killer ** Clifford Walsh ("The Road Home") - Spree killer ** Bill Harding ("Fatal") - Spree killer * Season Ten: ** Hayman Vasher ("A Thousand Suns") - Mass murderer ** Ellen Connell ("Fate") - Spree killer ** Frank Cosgrove ("Anonymous") - Spree killer ** Allen Archer ("Hero Worship") - Mass murderer ** Julio Watson ("Lockdown") - Mass murderer ** Marc Clifford ("A Place at the Table") - Spree Killer (also family annihilator) * Season Eleven: ** Mitchell Crossford ("The Witness") - Mass murderer ** Benjamin Wade and William Duke Mason ("Outlaw") - Mass murderer ** Lester Turner ("Outlaw") - Spree killer ** Sharon Mayford ("Entropy") - Mass Murderer (also serial killer) ** Andrew Meeks ("A Badge and a Gun") - Spree Killer ** Chazz Montolo ("A Beautiful Disaster") - Mass Murderer (also serial killer) * Season Twelve: ** Mark Tolson ("A Good Husband") - Spree killer ** Jonathan Rhodes ("Collision Course") - Spree Killer ** Alan Crawford ("Alpha Male") - Budding Spree Killer * Season Thirteen: ** Jake Logan ("Killer App") - Spree killer and mass murderer ** Justin Franco ("Annihilator") - Mass murderer ** Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - Mass murderer * Season Fourteen: ** Emmanuel Rask ("Rule 34") - Spree Killer ** Wells Brothers ("Twenty Seven") - Budding Spree Killers Female Rampage Killers Female rampage killers are extremely rare. In "Public Enemy", however, Morgan incorrectly states that rampage killers, unless they are school shooters, are always middle-aged males. Documented examples include: *Sylvia Seegrist: Opened fire at a Springfield, Pennsylvania, shopping mall on October 30, 1985, killing three people and wounding seven others before being disarmed by a shopper John Laufer (who mistakenly assumed Sylvia shooting to be a prank, as it was close to Halloween). The individuals killed included two men, Ernest Trout, and Augustus Ferrara, and a two-year-old, Recife Cosmen. She was 25 years old and had been diagnosed as suffering from paranoid schizophrenia ten years earlier. *Brenda Spencer: Used a .22 rifle and fired at the staff and students of an elementary school across the street on which she lived, killing two and wounding nine, on January 29, 1979, while she was still 16. She is currently serving time in a San Diego prison and has been denied parole four times.﻿ When asked why she did it, she simply said that she doesn't like Mondays and that killing "livens up the day". *Amy Bishop: Shot six colleagues, three of whom died, with a 9mm handgun February 13, 2010, shortly after learning that she had been denied tenure. She was arrested and indicted for the shooting and is currently in custody. The authorities also reopened the case of her fatally shooting her brother years earlier, an incident which previously was believed to have been an accident. In June 2010, she was charged with first-degree murder of her brother, nearly 24 years after the shooting occurred. In 1993, Bishop and her husband were also suspects in a case in which a pair of pipe bombs were sent to a Harvard Medical School professor. *Jennifer San Marco: Killed a neighbor, then went to a mail processing plant, where she killed an additional six before shooting herself in the head on January 30, 2006. She was apparently motivated by severe paranoia and bigotry (San Marco was a known racist, and with the exception of neighbor Beverly Graham, all her victims were minorities). *Laurie Dann: Opened fire in an elementary school on May 20, 1988, after several failed poisoning and arson attempts at numerous locations, killing eight-year-old Nicholas Corwin and injuring five other schoolchildren. Dann then broke into a random home, taking the occupants hostage and seriously wounding one of them. After a standoff with police, she committed suicide by shooting herself in the mouth. It is believed that had her poisoning and arson attempts succeeded, she would have become the most prolific female rampage killer in modern history, and possibly also one of the deadliest rampage killers. *Sherie Lash: A former Native American tribal leader in northern California who shot five people during a tribal meeting on February 21, 2014, killing four of them, including the current tribal leader. She then grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed a sixth person who survived. She was subdued and arrested by responding police officers. See Also *Family Annihilator *School Shooter *Serial Killer Notes *The most prolific spree killer in modern history was Mohamed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel, a Tunisian-born Frenchman who deliberately drove a large cargo truck and fired a gun simultaneously into a crowd celebrating Bastille Day on the Promenade des Anglais in Nice, France, on July 14, 2016. 86 people, including several foreigners, were killed and 434 others were injured, 52 critically. The rampage covered a distance of 1.2 miles before ending at a hotel beside the walkway. There, responding police officers cornered Lahouaiej-Bouhlel's truck and opened fire on it, shooting and killing him. Unconfirmed reports claimed that Lahouaiej-Bouhlel shouted "Allahu Akbar!" (a phrase popularly used by Islamic terrorists) during the rampage. Despite being described as not being particularly religious, an eyewitness placed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel, a newly-hired truck driver and Muslim who had a small criminal record, as a frequent attendant of a mosque in recent months. An investigation of Lahouaiej-Bouhlel's phone records found that he was in contact with known Islamic extremists. On July 21, the French prosecutor confirmed that Lahouaiej-Bouhlel planned the attack for months with nine accomplices, who have all been arrested and charged. *The rampage killer criteria described a somewhat uninterrupted rampage and the end of said killing spree through arrest or death, either by police officers or suicide. However, there has been only one exception to this fact: William Unek, an African police constable who murdered a total of 21 people with an ax near Mahagi, Belgian Congo, on New Years Day in 1954. He then avoided capture for three years, eventually hiding in Tanganyika. Unek was then captured after he perpetrated a second deadlier killing rampage in the town of Malampaka after a work dispute, in which he brutally killed 36 additional people by either shooting, stabbing, burning, or strangulation. He was able to avoid capture again for nine days, to then he was tracked down by police and mortally wounded by a fire that engulfed the house he was hiding in. Unek later died of his injuries. With a total of 57 people killed and at least an additional 30 injured, he would be considered the third-deadliest spree killer in modern history, only below Stephen Paddock and Anders Behring Breivik as described above, but as his killings occurred in two separate events that were three years apart, this position is officially held by Woo Bum-kon, a South Korean spree killer who murdered 56 people and injured an additional 35 before committing a suicide bombing. References *''The Serial Killer Files'' by Harold Schecter. Random House [[]] (0-345-46566-0) Category:Criminal Pathology Category:Homicidal Terminology